Trust Me
by unfinishedthought
Summary: A Normero alternative to 4x08
The sun illuminated Norma's room. Alex lay with his arm draped around Norma's waist and his head cradled in the crook of her neck. Norma lay with her back against Alex's chest and her hand intertwined with his.

Norma awoke slowly, stretching up and turning to face her husband. She smiled as his eyes began to flutter open. Her hands fiddled with his hair bringing a smile to his face. He leaned into her chest and placed a kiss on her collarbone before slowly making his way up her neck.

He gently pulled away from her to admire her. Her natural beautiful absolutely nourished in the morning sun; the way the light reflected off her eyes made them look like something out of a dream.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured before leaning in to kiss her.

Her heart fluttered every time he did that. She hated it, but she loved it. Every touch, every kiss, every longing gaze made her feel safe. As long as he loved her she would be safe and loved which was truly all she had ever wanted.

"I love you," she said dreamily. She said it as though she couldn't believe it herself.

"I love you too." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

His hand made its way from her waist down to her hip. He leaned in and began to kiss her neck.

"Alex, we can't, Normans room is right there he'll hear us." Norma said apologetically.

"Waking up beside you is all I really need." Alex said, shyly grinning.

Norma smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." She smiled.

Norma eventually dragged herself out if bed and began to make breakfast. She knew Norman would need as much normalcy he could get. She wanted him to like Alex, or at least be able to sit in the same room with each other without an uncomfortable eerie silence filling the damn room.

Alex made his way downstairs in his uniform. He didn't want to leave Norma alone with Norman but he felt that staying and hovering would only agitate Norman more. He thoughts were quick to disappear when he saw Norma in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. She was so easy to get lost in.

"What's all this?" Alex asked making his way into the kitchen.

He walked to Norma, snaking his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her neck.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Norma questioned, turning in his arms to face him.

"Yeah, do you want me to grab something for the three of us?"

"Really?"

"Maybe it'll help Norman like me a little more." Alex chuckled.

Norma smiled before locking her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It was something so simple but to Norma it was big. There wasn't much Alex could try to help improve his relationship with Norman, she knew that, but it made her heart flutter that he was willing to try anything.

"It's just dinner Norma." He replied.

She unwrapped her arms and cupped his face with her hands.

"I mean thank you for everything." She said softly.

"Is breakfast almost ready mother?" Normans voice spoke causing the two of them to part.

"Yes, take a seat honey we can all eat before Alex goes to work." Norma smiled and began to set the table.

She knew a fight was coming. She had been waiting for it the minute Norman arrived home. The second Alex left she felt a change in the air. The light was gone and she was left in the dark; alone. Norman, the dearest boy who ever lived, her own son, was who she had come to fear the most. As soon as Alex shut the door, Norma prepared herself.

"Why don't you just divorce him mother? I'm home now, why do you need anyone else?" Norman yelled, his temper slowly rising.

Norma could see his anger. She tried not to fear him but she had seen what he was capable of. Norma never thought it would be so bad she would fear her own son; her sweet Norman.

"You don't need the insurance anymore mother." Norman said more calmly, pulling Norma out of her thoughts.

"Norman," she sighed, unsure of what to tell him. She felt anything she said would put him into a rage.

"It is just for the insurance, isn't it mother?"

"I don't know anymore Norman!" She yelled. "Things have changed."

"What's changed mother?! I'm here isn't that all you need?"

"It's not the same Norman!" She yelled, she took a breath before continuing in a calmer tone, "things between Alex and I, they've changed."

"What do you mean?" Norman asked.

"I love him." Norma said with fear in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Is that why you didn't want me home? Didn't want me to mess up your new perfect life?" Norman screamed.

"No, no sweetie of course not." Norma shook her head and made her way over to her son, slowly pulling him into a tight embrace. "We'll all be happy together I promise."

Norma pulls away from her upset son, and places her hands in his arms. She looked at him with sad eyes and a trying smile.

"I don't believe you mother." Norman said quietly before pushing her arms away and storming off to his room.

Alex jogged up the steps and made his way towards Norma's bedroom. He had been so distracted with his thoughts this morning he had forgotten his badge on the nightstand. As he neared the room he could hear the sound of Norma sobbing. What could have happened from the time he left and walked to his car to now? Whatever it was he had a feeling he'd be late for work.

"Norma?" He spoke softly as he entered their room, closing the door behind him. "Is everything okay?"

She sat on the bed and simply shook her head "no" in response. Norma rose from the bed and rushed into Alex's arms before completely breaking down.

All he could do was hold onto her with everything he had. He slowly swayed their bodies side to side in an attempt go sloth her. Norma started taking deep breaths so she could tell Alex what happened.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"About what?"

"For bringing you into my mess." She rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to stifle a laugh all while looking at him with sad eyes.

"Well it's too late to get rid of me now." He laughed.

"Alex," Norma began, her voice trembling. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What happened?"

"I can't make anymore sacrifices, I know I'm a mother and I'm supposed to do anything and everything for my child and lord knows I have already gone to hell and back more than once, but I can't give up anymore. Alex I don't want to give us up." Her eyes were overflowing as she looked at him.

"You don't have to Norma." Alex stated.

"I'm scared this is too much for Norman."

"I can stay down in the motel for a few days, even at my place. Whatever's best for your family."

"You're apart of this family too Alex. I want you here." Norma told him, fiddling with his hair on the back of his neck and losing herself in his gaze as she did.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"I want to believe you."

"Then trust me."


End file.
